


metempsychosis

by gladdecease



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Implied Character Death, Post-Canon, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He spends years wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metempsychosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dahlia_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/gifts).



> In response to [maychild](http://maychild.tumblr.com/)/Dahlia_Moon's [fic war](http://gladdecease.tumblr.com/post/50873282668/1-2-3-4-i-declare-a-fic-war) prompt: Star Trek (nu or TOS, I don't care--I'm apparently reading everything now), Kirk/Spock, reincarnation?

Death is death, is the end; there is no returning.

This, Spock was taught.

But personal experience showed that to be false in at least one respect.  Why not another?  Surely the propensity for cultures across the universe to embrace this concept indicates that it is, if not plausible, at least possible?

He knows it is a frivolous thought experiment, one based entirely on an old man’s sentimental desire to see a loved one long lost.  But sometimes, when he has cause to be on Earth, he walks among the crowds of new cadets and wonders.

_Jim… are you here?_


End file.
